


Entrusting you with my precious

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crying, Exhibitionism, Goodbye Sex, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, open Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam shows his successor how to take care of his partner.





	Entrusting you with my precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Heath was lying in Adam's lap. He was exhausted from the sex they'd had. But they hadn't seen each other for several weeks. So he didn't want to fall asleep yet.

Adam was sitting with his back against the headboard; his fingers were brushing gently through Heath's hair. "Heathy baby?"

The ginger snuggled up against him. "Mhm?"  
  
"Does Rhyno treat you well?"

"Yeah, he's a great friend!"

"Do you sleep with him?"

"What?" Heath jumped up and stared at Adam. "No!"

Despite his question, Adam seemed to be calm. "I want to meet him."

"You don't believe me?" Heath's heart was racing. _What was going on? Why was this happening?_

"I do. That's why I want to meet him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Heathy baby." Adam sighed. "We can't go on like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Our different schedules... How often do we really see each other?"

Heath started to understand what Adam was talking about. He had to hold back his tears. "You said it wouldn't be a problem. You said we could stay together, even if you leave the WWE..."

"I'm sorry, but I was wrong."

"No, don't say that. We still have our phones. We have Skype..."

"That's not enough. You deserve better."

"I don't want _better._ I want you!" Heath couldn't believe it.

"Heathy baby..." Adam looked away, but his partner could see that he was about to cry. "Don't make this harder than it already is..."

Suddenly Heath had a hunch. "Do you have somebody else?"

"No."

"Then why? Please don't leave me." Heath didn't care anymore that he was crying now.

Adam hugged him. "Don't cry, baby," he said while his own tears were running down his cheeks. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve someone who is there for you all the time, someone who takes care of you after a hard match. I can't do that anymore. That's why I want Rhyno to do it."

Heath leaned back and stared at him. "You just hand me over like some old furniture? You don't even know if Rhyno likes me like that!"

"He does. I watch SmackDown. I've seen the way he smiles at you."

"But I'm happy with you," Heath said with a shaky voice.

Adam gazed into his eyes. "Heathy baby, I will always love you. But... it's over."

 

* * *

 

Heath wasn't sure why he had agreed to this. Maybe he still hoped Adam would change his mind. Now all three men were sitting in this hotel room, Heath and Adam on the bed and Rhyno on a chair in front of it. Heath hadn't told his tag team partner why Adam wanted to meet him. Actually, he didn't really know it himself. But fortunately, Rhyno hadn't asked too many questions.

They had been introduced to each other and had exchanged some small talk, before Adam crawled behind Heath and wrapped his arms around him. Then he leaned forward and put his chin on Heath's left shoulder. "I want you to take care of my Heathy baby. But I want to make sure you can make him happy. That's why I'm going to show you his weak spots," he explained to Rhyno.

Rhyno didn't understand what he was talking about. He'd been wondering why he was here and what this was all about. Maybe Adam had seen through him and had become jealous? Maybe he knew that Rhyno had a secret crush on Heath? He became a little nervous, but he decided to wait and see.

Adam lifted his head and lightly pushed the tip of his tongue behind Heath's ear. The ginger winced, and Adam shoved his hand under his T-shirt. Heath blushed and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at his tag team partner like this. Damn, Adam could always make him hard so quickly. His tongue licked Heath's sensitive skin, and his hand wandered up to his right nipple. "Don't..." Heath whimpered.

"Stop that," Rhyno said insecurely. He wasn't sure if he had the right to interfere here. "He doesn't want that..."

Adam grinned at him. "Oh, he does. He's just a little shy, isn't that right, Heathy baby?"

The ginger still held his eyes closed but nodded. "Uh-huh." God, he would do everything for Adam, everything if he just didn't leave him. Besides, this felt good - it always did when Adam touched him, and it gave him an extra thrill to know that Rhyno was watching them.

Rhyno shifted uncomfortably in his chair while Adam stripped the T-shirt off his friend's body and threw it to the floor. Adam's hands wandered over Heath's naked torso. "Heathy's nipples are very sensitive. See, they are already hard," he said while brushing his fingers over them.

Heath moaned and wriggled under his touch. Rhyno's face turned red and his breathing became faster. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but this definitely turned him on.

Adam was nibbling on his partner's earlobe while continuing to stroke both of his erect nipples. Rhyno looked away. He shouldn't be here. This was wrong. Watching the man he was in love with having fun with another man - he shouldn't do that.

One of Adam's hands went down and rested on Heath's thigh for a moment. Rhyno wanted to get up and leave. This was crazy! But then Adam moved his hand, rubbed Heath's leg through his sweatpants and Heath made that noise... It made Rhyno completely hard, and he _wanted_ to see Heath like this, _hear_ him. He didn't care anymore that it wasn't _him_ who did that to Heath. No, that wasn't true. He _did_ care, but... He was just sitting there like in trance while Adam's hand wandered to Heath's crotch, and he could see the outline of his hard cock pressing against the fabric. Adam's fingers brushed over it and Rhyno swallowed.

"Undress," Adam whispered, and Heath got up to drop the rest of his clothes to the floor. While doing so, he avoided eye contact with his tag team partner. Once again Rhyno wondered if this was really okay or if he should leave. But then Heath turned around and for the first time Rhyno saw his hard dick, and he knew he shouldn't stare... he just couldn't help it.

Adam had taken a tube of lube out of the nightstand and was sitting with his back against the headboard now. Heath quickly climbed on his lap, glad he didn't have to look at Rhyno like that. They started to kiss and Rhyno felt like a fifth wheel. On top of that, he became jealous after all. He just wanted to get up, grab Heath and kick Adam out of the room. However, he was able to control himself.

It didn't take long, then Adam asked Heath to turn around and sit between his legs. Heath's face was deep red, and he looked down when Adam wrapped his arms around him and they were sitting there like before, except that now he was completely naked. Adam nudged his legs apart and looked at Rhyno. "Do you like what you see?"

The older man just stared at him, speechless. So Adam lubed his hand and slowly started to stroke Heath's hard cock. The ginger made that noise again, and Rhyno couldn't stop himself any longer. He leaned back in his chair and touched himself through his jeans. Adam grinned at him and whispered, "Look, Heathy baby, he likes it."

Heath didn't look. Adam spread his legs even further and pulled him a little back and down, so that his asshole was exposed to their voyeur while he was lying in Adam's arms. His partner let his finger circle around it. Heath moaned; his entrance was twitching. Rhyno's eyes widened. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Adam looked at him again. "Are you clean?"

Rhyno froze. He felt almost caught, confused. So he just nodded.

"Okay, you can take him now. Heath doesn't need preparation. He loves the pain."

The eyes of the ginger flipped open and he wanted to protest, but Adam put his free hand on his mouth. "Isn't that right, Heathy baby?"

Heath was disturbed. That wasn't true. But he could trust Adam, couldn't he? He nodded hesitantly.

"Come on," Adam said. "Drop your pants and just fuck him. He wants it."

"I don't think..." Rhyno's throat felt dry. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. Just a few hours ago he hadn't even dreamed of kissing his tag team partner – well, he had, but this... God, how he wanted to fuck him. But... it didn't seem right.

"What are you waiting for? You want to make him happy, don't you?" Adam presented his partner for him.

Rhyno shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I won't do that. He looks scared. I... I'll leave now..." He got up.

"Wait." Adam smiled at him. "You passed the test." He let go of Heath who breathed out, relieved. "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure. Heath is very sensitive. He hates pain. You always have to be careful with him. If you had tried it, I would've knocked your teeth out of your mouth." He gave his partner a kiss on his cheek and gently stroked his thigh. "I'm sorry, baby. I hope I didn't scare you too much?"

Heath shook his head. "I know I can trust you."

Rhyno furrowed his brows. "That's not funny." But he was also relieved – not that he had passed that _test,_ but relieved that Heath wouldn't get hurt.

"I'm sorry," Adam repeated and this time he seemed unusually serious. "Please stay and I'll show you how you can really make him happy."

Rhyno hesitated a moment, but then he sat down on his chair.

Adam smiled and lubed his fingers again. Then he touched his partner, slowly pushed the tip of his finger into him. Heath closed his eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"You okay, baby?" he asked while he pulled his finger back and ghosted it over Heath's rim.

The ginger nodded, moaning a little. When Adam shoved his finger back into him, Rhyno finally lost his patience and freed his own hard cock. Then he started to stroke himself while Adam's finger moved in and out of his tag team partner. Without opening his eyes, Heath was also moving his fist up and down his shaft. Soon he was loose enough for Adam to add a second finger.

Rhyno made a noise he didn't want to. Precum was leaking down his member and he used it as lube. He wished Heath would look at him, just for a moment. But the ginger seemed to be completely lost in Adam's touch. Adam, though, gave him a few looks. He was sucking on Heath's neck, two fingers inside the younger man, the other hand massaging his nipple.

Rhyno knew he was just imagining it, but it felt as if Adam was making fun of him. Then again, Heath seemed to be happy. When Adam added a third finger, his partner became louder and his body was vibrating in ecstasy. Rhyno closed his eyes; this was too much. His hand didn't stop, though, as he was listening to the moans of the ginger.

He opened his eyes again when it had become quiet. Adam was standing next to the bed and stripped down to nothing. Heath was sitting on the bed, and for the first time in a while, he looked at Rhyno. The other man stopped jerking off, and for a moment they just stared at each other before Heath smiled shyly and Rhyno smiled back at him.

It was a little awkward, but it still felt nice, Heath thought. This meant that Rhyno didn't look down on him. They could still be a tag team after this, even though Rhyno had seen his needy side. Besides, Adam had been right. The older man really seemed interested in him. This, what he was doing with Adam, obviously turned him on. Heath's eyes went to Rhyno's crotch. He'd never seen his hard dick before, and the way his hand clutched around it made him blush once more.

Adam crawled back onto the bed, and Rhyno didn't want it, but he compared himself to his rival – that's what he called the other man now, despite knowing that Adam was officially Heath's boyfriend and he was just there to watch them having fun together. At least that was what he thought because Heath hadn't told him about their break up. Adam had a great body; he'd gained some muscle mass since he'd left WWE, but he was still wiry in comparison to Rhyno. There was a reason why he was named after that animal.

He sighed quietly and tried to get a better look at Adam's member, although he was almost afraid that the other man would beat him in that aspect, too. However, he didn't get a chance as Heath was lying on his back now and Adam knelt between his legs. While lubing his cock, he turned his head and looked at Rhyno. "Heath likes a lot of positions, but this is his favorite one," he explained. Then his attention riveted back on the ginger. "Are you ready?" he asked. When Heath nodded, he carefully pushed into him. He leaned down and they shared a kiss. Heath wrapped his legs around him and Adam slowly started to move.

Rhyno sighed again. All he could see now was Adam's ass, and he wondered if he should get up and walk around the bed to look at Heath. But did he have the right to do that? Was he allowed to leave his chair?

While he was still thinking about that, the two lovers whispered to each other and then changed their position. Adam sat down with his back against the headboard. Heath straddled his legs with his back towards his partner. He put his left arm around Adam's shoulders and sank down on his hard cock. Adam's right arm twined around Heath's body to give him support.

It seemed as if Heath's shyness had vanished as he was now looking right at Rhyno while moving up and down. Rhyno's eyes, though, were glued to Heath's bottom. He couldn't stop watching how Adam's dick pushed in and out of him, how Heath was riding him. Heath's eyes went shut again when Adam bucked his hips and buried himself deeper inside the other man. The ginger was groaning loudly, and his cock was swinging around wildly. Rhyno was so hypnotized by the scene that he didn't even realize that he had stopped touching himself minutes ago.

It was a hot but exhausting position, and so Adam let his partner go down on his hands and knees and took him from behind. He put his left hand on Heath's back and grinned at Rhyno. "Do you want to join us?"

Rhyno just stared at him, speechless.

"I'm sure Heath would love to suck your cock, isn't that right, baby?" Adam asked.

Heath looked up at his tag team partner and smiled. "Yeah."

For a second Rhyno thought he had a heart attack, but then he realized it was just an emotional reaction. "Are... are you sure?"

Heath nodded and Adam added, "Come on, drop your pants and give him your cock."

Still hesitant, Rhyno undressed, climbed onto the bed and knelt down in front of Heath. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was about to jump out of his chest. Heath was the one who was getting fucked right before his eyes, but Rhyno felt more exposed and vulnerable than ever before in his life. What if Heath changed his mind, now that he was so close to him, for the first time completely naked?

"You... you don't have to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Heath put his left hand on his thigh and the other around his dick, and before he knew it, he closed his warm mouth around him. Rhyno made an embarrassing noise, moaning as if he'd never been touched before. He buried his right hand in Heath's hair and threw back his head.

Heath sucked lightly and bobbed his head for a moment, then pulled back to groan when Adam thrust especially deep into him. But soon his attention was back on the other man. He gave Rhyno's dick a few pumps before he licked slowly over the mushroom head. The fingers of his left hand tickled Rhyno's thick thigh, but the older man didn't dare to complain. Heath's soft lips wrapped around him once more. _God,_ the ginger knew exactly what he was doing.

Just as Heath started to suck him greedily, Adam pulled him up, away from Rhyno, and the older man was almost thankful for it. He didn't want to come yet; Heath had just begun and he'd already embarrassed himself enough for today.

Adam's fingers trailed through Heath's beard. His strokes were slower but deeper now. "Do you think you can take us both?" he asked with a whisper.

"No!" the other man whined, shocked.

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm just kidding." He gave Heath a kiss on his cheek and moved a little faster again. "I'm so close, baby..."

He wrapped his arms around Heath's chest and pressed their bodies together. Groaning with pleasure but also with sadness, he closed his eyes. Adam knew this was their last time and he wanted to savor every second, feel every inch of Heath's skin. It hurt so much. He thrust hard into the other man, didn't want to let him go, didn't want it to end. But then he came.

He stopped moving and tried to shoot his semen as deep into his partner as possible, wishing he could leave a part of himself inside Heath.

Rhyno watched them silently and motionlessly. Adam was breathing heavily; he placed some kisses on Heath's neck before he pulled out of him. Heath whimpered shortly and fell forward on his hands.

When Adam looked at Rhyno, his eyes were watery. He grinned, but it didn't seem sincere. "Heathy baby is a little power bottom. He can go all night."

The younger man blushed. "Don't say something like that..."

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry. Rhyno is an old man. I'm sure it doesn't take that long for him," he joked.

Rhyno wanted to protest, but suddenly he felt self-conscious. What if it was true? What if he couldn't satisfy Heath? What if he was a disappointment compared to Adam?

The other man smiled at him as if he had read his mind. "I'm just kidding. I'm only a few years younger. Don't let it trouble you."

He crawled to one side of the bed and slumped down, exhausted. Heath lay down on his back on the other side and spread his legs.

Rhyno just stared at him.

"Come," Heath said and lifted his hips a little. Adam's sperm started to leak out of him.

When Rhyno still hesitated, Adam sighed, grabbed the tube of lube and gave it to him. "You better do it now while he's still so loose."

Rhyno lubed his hard cock, although he was still a bit confused. This wasn't what he'd expected. Actually, just a few hours ago he hadn't expected any of this. But he'd already had a crush on Heath for a while, and of course he'd had some fantasies about him. In all of his dreams they had approached it slowly. Now they hadn't even kissed yet. Maybe kissing was too intimate. Maybe Heath only wanted to kiss his boyfriend Adam. This was just about sex.

Heath smiled at him when he positioned himself between his legs. Rhyno remembered that Adam had said that this was Heath's favorite position – and he was allowed to take him like this. He smiled back and pressed the head of his cock against Heath's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Heath nodded. "Do it."

Carefully, Rhyno inched into him. Heath moaned softly. He was still so tight but not tight enough that it would hurt. When Rhyno was completely buried inside him, he stopped moving. "Are you okay?"

Heath opened his eyes, and his smile was as bright as always. "Move," he said and wrapped his legs around his tag team partner.

This time Rhyno didn't hesitate and slowly started to thrust into Heath. The eyes of the ginger fluttered shut again. He was so hot, his skin so soft, his noises so needy. Rhyno couldn't believe his luck. How did he deserve this?

Heath's arms reached out and pulled him closer. "Faster, harder..." he mumbled.

The older man had hoped he could avoid this. It was so difficult to hold back, not to come yet. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Heath. This was probably his only chance. He had to focus, couldn't think of kissing Heath now. His hands went to Heath's sides and he grabbed him tightly. Then he pushed hard into him, making him groan.

Adam watched them. He wanted to interfere, and he knew he could. Rhyno would do whatever he asked of him. He could've sneaked between them to suck Heath's cock while Rhyno fucked him. But Adam felt as if it was time for him to step back.

He'd had the chance to fuck Heath one last time, to kiss him... No, it wasn't enough. He wanted... no, he _had_ to kiss him again. So he leaned towards them, and Rhyno sat up. He looked at Adam and the other man gave him a nod. Rhyno understood that he could continue to fuck Heath. Adam just wanted Heath's mouth; he pressed their lips together. The ginger wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, moaned into his mouth as he felt Rhyno's dick moving deep inside of him. The kiss was sloppy and wet. Their tongues met for the last time. Adam pulled away when tears filled his eyes. He couldn't do this. Heath looked at him and reached out. Adam turned his head away but grabbed his hand.

The next moment Rhyno groaned loudly and started to pump Heath's cock fast. He'd reached his limit and couldn't hold back anymore. With a few more shoves he came inside the other man but never stopped moving his hand.

Heath's hand clenched on Adam's as he let go, feeling so filled, so fucked, so touched. He was screaming as he had one of the best orgasms of his life. Only now Rhyno pulled out of him. Adam turned around again and affectionately stroked Heath's hair. The eyes of the ginger were closed, but he had a smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

When Adam returned from the bathroom, he was dressed and ready to leave. Heath was sound asleep, snoring peacefully. His tag team partner was sitting on the edge of the bed, still trying to understand what had happened.

"Please take care of my Heathy baby," Adam said. "He'll be confused when he wakes up and I'm already gone."

"You don't say goodbye to him?" Rhyno was surprised.

"No." Adam shook his head, smiling sadly. "We would both just cry. It's better this way."

He looked at the ginger and wished he could give him a kiss on his forehead. But he was too afraid it would wake him up.

He would miss Heath - miss his beautiful smile in the morning; miss the way he was curled up like a kitten when he was sleeping like that; miss playing with his soft hair; miss his text messages filled with spelling mistakes and exclamation points because he was always so excited about everything; miss his passionate talking about his favorite TV shows, even though Adam didn't understand a word because he never watched them; miss his gentle touches and his supportive words that kept him going no matter what; miss _him._

He turned to Rhyno again. "You seem to be a good guy. But if you ever hurt him, I'll break your neck."

Adam sounded as serious as if he meant it literally. Then he grabbed his bag and left the room. After he had closed the door behind him, he started to cry bitterly.

Rhyno climbed back into the bed and moved closer to the sleeping man - but not close enough to touch him. He wondered if that meant that Heath was his boyfriend now.

Whatever was going to happen, he decided to not break his promise. He would take good care of Heath. When he reached out to gently cup his face in his palm, Heath smiled and put his warm hand on top of Rhyno's.

 


End file.
